Angry Beavers Megaforce
by Animorph183
Summary: Let's Do It! Goseingers Megaforce
1. Angry Beavers Megaforce

"Evil knockin at your door  
You're fed up, you wont take it no more  
Your mind is sharp and your will is tough  
They're coming again but you've had enough  
All for one, and one for all  
Never stop until they fall

The time has come to make a stand  
With all the power at your hand  
You are strong and you will see a victory  
Never fear you're the best  
Standing here for the rest  
Never fear, you're the best of the best, of the best...

Adrenaline runnin through your veins  
You're comin' in like a hurricane  
The game is on and the future arrives  
They see the thunder when they look in your eyes  
Rangers gonna make you pay  
Rangers gonna take 'em today  
All for one, and one for all  
Never stop until they fall...

The time has come to make a stand  
With all the power at your hand  
You are strong and you will see a victory  
Never fear you're the best  
Standing here for the rest  
Never fear, you're the best of the best, of the best...

The time has come to make a stand  
With all the power at your hand  
You are strong and you will see a victory  
Never fear you're the best  
Standing here for the rest  
Never fear, you're the best of the best, of the best...  
The time has come to make a stand  
With all the power at your hand  
You are strong and you will see a victory  
Never fear you're the best  
Standing here for the rest  
Never fear, you're the best of the best...of the Best!" Norbert sang.

"Norb, shut up! Nobody wants to hear your spooty singing. Expessially when you're in the bath." Daggett said. "Don't be jealous. Just because you can't sing." Norb responded. "Well, just hurry Lucario is comming to pick me up. He said our date is very special." Daggett said. "Well, I'm getting ready for Treeflower. Besides I was in here first. This is our first real date." Norbert told him. "Daggy, I'm here!" Lucario said. "Comming!" Dag answered his boyfriend. As he saw Norb get out of the shower he saw one of Norb's many secret rooms opened up. "Hey, Lucario come here. One of Norb's rooms opened up." He said. "Daggy. I don't think it's a good idea to go inside. What if something is in there?" Lucario said. But dumbly Daggett went in. Lucario followed. "Yeah, I might be in here. Now step away from that machine. The Gosei energy can't be released." Norbert said. "Why did dad have to make you move in with me?" Norb muttered. Daggett then bumped into the machine. It began to glow. "Norby I'm here. Hey, what's this room?" Treeflower said. She then walked in and saw Norbert and Daggett fighting. "Hey, stop it you two. There's no reason to fight." She said. "John, had him move in with you to try and get you guys to stop fighting." Lucario said. Just then a new pressance emerged in the room. "With evil energy Gosei Green." They all saw the newest person in the room. "He's the reason I told you not to touch that machine. He has the evil energy from all the Power Rangers. With the exception of dad." Norbert told them. "Prepair to die spawn of the Gold Ranger. Sayian half-breeds. Pokémon morphers." It said. "We get it. Here you guys. Say this. 'Let's do it. Goseingers Megaforce Powered up.' Then enter a whole new kind of power." Norb said. "Dag, we know how to do this already. Remember, Red Animorphin' Power Ranger." Norb said. "Yeah, White Ranger." Dag said. " Let's do it. Goseingers Megaforce Powered up!" They said. "Megaforce Yellow." Treeflower said. "Megaforce Blue." Daggett said. "Megaforce Black." Lucario said. "Megaforce Red." Norb said. "Power Rangers Megaforce!" They shouted. "So your supposed to be the new good guys? The last team that took me down had seven rangers. How are four of you supposed to take me down?" Gosei Green said. "Make that six of us! Gold Ranger Power! Crystal Ranger Power!" John said. "Mom? Dad?" Norbert said. "Mommy? Daddy?" Daggett said. "You?! How? I destroyed the Crystal Ranger." Gosei Green said. "Now what? How can you beat us if we have the Gold Ranger." Daggett said. "Dag, don't get two cocky, son. He's tough. In history only one team of rangers beat him. But it cost them their lives." John said. Just then a ball of green energy hit them. "Ahhhhh!" They shouted. John, Norbert, and Daggett got up and went super Sayian. "I've never seen this power." Gosei Green said. He left. "Try facing the past." Voices said. They saw the Red, Pink, Black, Blue, Yellow, Green and White Animorphin' Power Rangers. "But how? Those powers were destroyed." Jaylene said. "Not the evil side. For every ranger destroyed in the past. Another one of us appear." They said. "So, I say you have 132 of us to beat." Ani Red said.

**To Be Continued. **


	2. Attack of the Animorphin' Gosei

"Ani Red, we can beat all of you if we tried with one hand tied behind our back. You spooty spoot headed spoot." Daggett said. "Is that so Megaforce Blue? Or will your boyfriend here going to do it for you?" Ani Red said. "No! I'll take you! You think your tough. Try me. You never were able to beat me. The White Animorphin' Power Ranger." Norb said. "But I can take you." Ani White said. "Norby don't listen to him. You don't need to fight." Treeflower said. "What are you Megaforce Yellow? A coward?" Ani Yellow said. "Heyahhhh!" She said while kicking Treeflower. Treeflower flew back hitting the wall hard. She got up and socked Ani Yellow. "Heyahhh!" Treeflower said. Ani Red attacked Daggett. Followed by Ani Black and Pink attacking Lucario and Jaylene. "Don't forget _Daggy _being part of you I can go Super Sayian too." Ani Red said. "Same goes for me _Norby_." Ani White said. Norbert just let Ani White sock him. Knowing every blow that hit him made him stronger. "Tiger claw now!" Treeflower said. "Snake ax now!" Lucario said. "Shark bowgun now!" Daggett said. Best of the Best of the Best played.

Evil knockin at your door  
You're fed up, you wont take it no more  
Your mind is sharp and your will is tough  
They're coming again but you've had enough  
All for one, and one for all  
Never stop until they fall

The time has come to make a stand  
With all the power at your hand  
You are strong and you will see a victory  
Never fear you're the best  
Standing here for the rest  
Never fear, you're the best of the best, of the best...

Adrenaline runnin through your veins  
You're comin' in like a hurricane  
The game is on and the future arrives  
They see the thunder when they look in your eyes  
Rangers gonna make you pay  
Rangers gonna take 'em today  
All for one, and one for all  
Never stop until they fall...

The time has come to make a stand  
With all the power at your hand  
You are strong and you will see a victory  
Never fear you're the best  
Standing here for the rest  
Never fear, you're the best of the best, of the best...

The time has come to make a stand  
With all the power at your hand  
You are strong and you will see a victory  
Never fear you're the best  
Standing here for the rest  
Never fear, you're the best of the best, of the best...  
The time has come to make a stand  
With all the power at your hand  
You are strong and you will see a victory  
Never fear you're the best  
Standing here for the rest  
Never fear, you're the best of the best...of the Best!

"That's it!" Norbert said, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" His eyes glowed. His fur went up and grew longer. Then it changed him completely. "Norbert is at Super Sayian 4!" Daggett said. Norbert flew up and went over to Ani White and started to attack him. Ani White simply fell back and disappeared. Daggett did the same. He destroyed Ani Red. Treeflower used her Tiger claw and used it to counteract the Wolf daggers Ani Yellow had. Lucario used his Snake ax on Ani Black. He blocked it with his Gorilla ax. Treeflower's Tiger claw hit Ani Yellow at the same time as Lucario's Snake ax. Ani Yellow and Black were destroyed. "Grizzly bow now!" Ani Pink said. It launched a Grizzly Bear's claw shaped arow at Jaylene. It hit her hard. Knocking her shoulder out of place. Ani Blue and Green attacked John. He got bored of watching their attacks miss him. Then he saw Jaylene fall back. "JAYLENE!" He screamed. "Mommy!" Daggett sai. "Mom!" Norbert said. They flew over to her. She layed in John's arms. "I love you." She simply said. At the same moment an arow hit John. To make sure he didn't get back up Ani Blue used his Hawk lance on John. Ani Green used his Lucario dagger on him too. John and Jaylene both died. "Norb, I need you to take care of this world for me. Defeate Gosei Green. I'm giving you the Gold Lucario Ranger's power. Use them to become The Blazing Gold Lucario Ranger." John's spirit said. "Okay." Norb responded. "Honey, I need you to give the Pink Megaforce Ranger my Crystal Lucario Ranger's power. Only she can use them. She will become the Pink Crystal Lucario Ranger." Jaylene's spirit said. "Okay mom. But there's a problem. We don't have a Megaforce Pink." Norbert said. "She came here with Lucario. Zoroark please come out." Jaylene said. Jaylene and John dissapeared. The Pink Gosei morpher went to her and she became Megaforce Pink.


	3. Enter the Megazord

"Let's do it! Goseingers Megaforce Powered Up!" Zoroark said, "Megaforce Pink!" She was morphed. "What? How's that possible?" Ani Pink said. "Anything's possible. Expessally if you're a Power Ranger." Norbert said. "That just gives us one more of you to destroy." Ani Green said. Suddenly he grew to the size of a giant. So did Ani Pink and Blue. "Great, now we have a bigger problem." Norbert said. "Why don't we use the Anizords?" Daggett asked. "Good idea." Norbert said. "You guys, just say 'We need Anizord Power Now!' It's that simple." Daggett said. "We need Anizord Power Now!" They said. "I need Andazord Power Now!" Norbert said. Since he was the White Andalite Ranger he got the Andazord his father created. Their zords came fast. "Red Tiger zord." Daggett said. "Pink Grizzly zord." Zoroark said. "Black Gorrilla zord." Lucario said. "Blue Hawk zord." Daggett said. "Yellow Wolf zord." Treeflower said. The Grizzly zord formed the body. The Gorrilla zord became the arms. The Tiger and Wolf formed the legs. The Hawk landed and became the head. "Anizord powered up!" They said. Then the Andazord came. The hind legs merged with the front legs. The horse body mearged with the human body. The hands grabbed the tail and it became the zord's scythe. It became the Anda-megazord. New Rangers to the Rescue plays in the backround.

ah aaaa ah aaaah aaaah, New Rangers to the rescue (New Rangers to the rescue)  
New Rangers to the rescue  
Here they come  
Here they come

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Aaa...

There's brand new super heros comin' to your town  
They're here to clear the streets and track the bad guys down  
They've got the tricks to make the villians look like fools  
You already know their name, but their look is new and cool

New Rangers to the rescue

They're always on your side  
They never run, they never hide  
Where danger lurks they can be found

New Rangers to the rescue (New Rangers to the rescue)  
New Rangers to the rescue  
Here they come  
Here they come

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Aaa...

You know go-go is famous on this planet Earth  
And soon it will be known throughout the universe  
The Rangers' creed is live by honesty and truth  
Protect the innocent, protecting me and you

New Rangers to the rescue

They're always on your side  
They never run, they never hide  
Where danger lurks they can be found

New Rangers to the rescue (New Rangers to the rescue)  
New Rangers to the rescue  
Here they come  
Here they come  
Here they come  
Here they come  
Here they come

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh

"Bring it on Wanabe Rangers." Ani Pink said. The Animegazord punched her. The Andamegazord was busy fighting Ani Green and Blue. "We need Ani-sword." Daggett said. The Ani-sword landed in the Animegazord's right hand. It cut through Ani Pink. She fell down and dissapeared. "Huh? Daggy, what's happening to our power supply? Why do we have more power?" Lucario said. "Daggett! Our power supply is over loaded! We're going to blow up!" Treeflower said. Right on cue the pannels inside blew up. Treeflower and Zoroark jumped out. "I'm not leaving. My dad made this megazord. It's too important to me." Daggett said."Let's go! We can't stay inside. Sorry Daggett. But this is to keep you safe my love." Lucario said. He kissed Daggett and then knocked him out. Carrying Daggett, Lucario jumped out.


	4. Fall of the Andamegazord

"What?! How did that happen?" Norbert said. Just then Ani Blue and Green attacked him. He turned, and got hit. "Anda-sythe now!" Norbert said. He attacked them. Then they attacked him, destroying the Andamegazord. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Norbert said. 'We got you Norb." Lucario said. Hope for the World plays...

"Silly little man, it seems you had,  
A big idea in your head,  
To come and conquer me.

Now I don`t mean to go and wreck your day,  
but ya better turn and run away,  
Or there`ll be a big, big price to pay..

Cuz I am the one you should fear the most..  
Cuz I am the one who will take you..down.  
And as long as I exist..  
There`s hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world..

So, the battle field lights your way,  
It`s what you want, well then okay.  
Prepare to disappear.  
I`m gonna crush you down till you`re so small,  
That a mouse will seem like stories tall.  
It`s what you want..good bye!

Cuz I am the one you should fear the most..  
Yes, I am the one who will bring you..down.  
And as long as I exist..  
There`s hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world..

Never a time, I fall apart...I must be strong.  
Cuz the winners win, the losers lose.  
Choose your sides...it`s your move..

And I am the one you should fear the most..  
Cuz I am the one who can bring you..down.  
And as long as I exist..  
There`s hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world..  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world,  
Hope for the world"

"Norb? Why are our blasters glowing?" Zoroark asked. "The zords... They're here." Norbert said, weakly. "What happened?" Daggett asked. "Our zords are here?" Treeflower said. 'Was that a question? Or an answer?" Daggett asked. "What now wannabe rangers?" Ani Blue said. "Headers attack!" Norb said. One by one the zords attacked. "Lets go to our zords." Norb said. "We need Megazord power now!" they yelled. "Gosei Great Megazord!" They finished. Then they attacked Ani Blue. He fell back destroyed. 'Norby! Daggy! We're back!' Three voices said. When the Rangers looked down they saw Norb and Dag's brothers Yakko and Wakko and their sister Dot.


End file.
